Lost Stars
by seemenopeu
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a 1950's movie star that has seemed to have lost her light. That was until she landed a gig in Puerto Rico, and met someone who changed her entire reason to shine. Will Quinn be able to keep up that lone light in her life, or will she fall back into the darkness? AU Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1 - Life Itself

**A/N: This is another story that was based on a dream of mine. This is a AU sometime in the 1950s, however the story will be more of a romantic look on the time period. I own nothing and am sorry for all my mistakes. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - Life Itself

Quinn folded her arms as she squinted against the darkness. It shielded her from being spotted as she eavesdropped as well as she could from the back door of the kitchen. She peeked from behind the door, like an child watching her parents fight in the earliest of mornings. Instead of it being her parents, it was her fiancé arguing with his mistress in the back alley next to the hotel.

It was like they wanted to be caught, standing under the sole light above a doorway right next to the hotel that Quinn and him had been staying at for months. They weren't quiet as their whispers disturbed the dead of the night.

Quinn remembered the first time she had caught them kissing under that same light weeks ago. She had gone down to the kitchen, she would say it was only for the journey but really she was hoping to get a drink. It was late at night and she couldn't fight against the hereditary craving of a glass of wine before bed. It really wasn't her fault, there was no one to distract her. No one to hold her close and say, "Just go back to sleep. You're fine."

She felt antsy and like she wanted to scrub her fingers clean and a mixture of other anxiousness that got her up and down the back stairway into the kitchen 3 am in the morning.

Quinn knew one of the cooks and he did, inappropriately, say that she was always welcome in his kitchen so she didn't hesitate to sneak her way in.

She almost didn't hear them, almost went back to the stairs with her full glass in her hands but she heard whispers through the cracked door at the end of the kitchen. She didn't expect to see Finn, not but 200 feet away, embracing a short brunette.

Quinn remembered feeling jealous and maybe a bit of rage for a quick second before it dissipated. These types of feelings were so irrelevant to her. There was no reason to feel heartbroken, it was only Finn. She had lost him the minute he asked her to marry him as he told her right afterwards that her father had convinced him to do it. It wasn't even his idea. She couldn't say no in front of her family, though.

She was just a little upset that he picked her. Rachel Berry.

Quinn couldn't help but feel terrible around the shorter woman's presence. She was extremely talented and there was something charming about her stature, the way she forced herself to belong anywhere. She always stood out like a sore thumb but that never stopped her. It was impressive.

But she couldn't have Finn. He wasn't necessarily Quinn's, he wasn't property, but she felt as though in a way he belonged to her. She had belonged to him ever since he confessed his love to her while they were in high school years ago. She wouldn't admit it but she couldn't figure out if she felt the same, but she promised herself that she'd give as much as she could back to him. He deserved it after all. Years of chasing after her and sweet whispering of encouraging words that helped her make it to where she was now, she'd give anything to repay him back.

Quinn downed her glass easily, letting it's bitter challenge the sweet image of Finn hugging Rachel in front of her. They must have resolved their issue. She felt like chucking her glass at them, to make them stop and show them that they've been caught.

Instead she turned away, set her glass in the large sink before heading up the service stairs to the hotel room. It was almost like an apartment and it wasn't too strange for them to be staying there. Everyone was staying in hotels now-a-days, it was almost like a trend and though it burned through money Quinn appreciated the lack of commitment.

Quinn made her way into the big room, taking her time towards the bedroom. Finn would be back up any minute and she wanted to hear his excuse this time. He's either working or meeting up with a friend. She laid down on the bed and counted down his arrival almost perfectly.

She was a second short but she heard him open and shut the door before slinking his way into the bedroom. He changed out of his suit, didn't even bother to take a shower, before slinking into the spot next to her.

Quinn rolled over, pretending that he had woken her up with his movement, "Finn?"

He hushed her and fixed the pillow under his head, "Sorry. Work ran a bit late tonight."

"It's fine." Though it wasn't. Quinn wanted to tell him that she could smell Rachel's perfume and wanted to question what kind of work he had been doing. Instead she gave a sigh, "I missed you."

He looked over to her, it was too dark to see his face but she knew he was frowning.

The next morning, Quinn woke up like it was a normal one. Because it kind of was, except that she had a dinner party to get prepared for. It was suppose to have a bunch of big names attending and though Quinn was now considered to being one she couldn't help to feel a bit nervous. They were having the party in the hotel she was staying at after all and she couldn't attend looking like she didn't belong. She needed to find out who exactly was coming and where they were sitting. She needed to check on the H-Line Dior dress that she was dying to wear. It was new and she was worried that they hadn't customized it yet for her. Then she had to-

"You almost ready?" Finn interrupted her thoughts as she leaned against the bathroom door casing. He was all dressed up and smiled at her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Quinn was ready as well but had just finished her makeup well enough so that the paparazzi wouldn't catch the rings under her eyes, which meant she needed to wash the little bits of makeup from off of her hands. Then that turned into a couple times washing her hands as she went over what she needed to do for the day. She must have been here for awhile if Finn came in to check on her.

"I guess I got distracted." Quinn shut off the tap and grabbed for a hand towel.

"Hey," Finn walked over and took her hands in his, grazing his thumb over her diamond finger, "I know you're worried about tonight but you got me remember? It'll be fine."

Quinn smiled, missing this type of Finn. The encouraging Finn that actually seemed like he cared. But then she remembered that there was probably someone else who got this Finn a lot more than she did, and it immediately made her feel disgusted.

She pulled her hands away and ran them under the tap again, not minding if she had insulted her fiancé, "I'll just be a minute, Finn."

He nodded, his smile completely gone, before turning away out of the bathroom.

By the end of the night, when the party had actually started, Finn was right. There was nothing to worry about.

Except that they had been sat at the table right across from Rachel Berry. The starlet had brought a new beau with her, the singer Noah Puckerman, whom was loud and crude and everything that people had warned Quinn about. He was kind of intriguing though. The way he didn't seem to care about anything. He didn't seem to care that his date had barely said anything to him all night and kept most of her focus on Finn.

They were also sat with a young dancer, Brittany Pierce, and an actor, Kurt Hummel. They were very nice and Quinn felt herself acknowledging them a bit more than anyone else at the table. It wasn't until Finn leaned over to whisper something to Rachel, something too quietly that Quinn wasn't able to hear it over the music, that Quinn decided that she couldn't do the rest of the night without a drink.

So she ordered herself a glass of Champaign, then two, then three. By her fourth, the table had followed her lead and started ordering drinks for themselves and Finn had the look on his face. The one where he was worried that she was going to get drunk. It was a very familiar look.

Puck, as Noah liked to be called, laughed loud as he finished off a very fictional story before he turned his attention to Quinn, "So, Quinn. I gotta say your a sight for sore eyes. Rachel here has been talking nonstop about yah."

Quinn's eyebrows went up in surprise and so did Rachel as the shorter girl coughed into her hand.

"I wouldn't say nonstop." Rachel corrected.

"You wouldn't?" Puck seemed surprised himself by her correction, "I could have sworn you were snowed with blondie here."

Rachel started to deny the claim as the table laughed. Quinn wanted to keep going and mention that Rachel was probably more infatuated with Finn than herself but decided to help change the subject, "Come on, Puck. Leave her alone."

Puck smiled, as he seemed to do every time she said his nickname, before sitting back and letting someone else lead the conversation.

"So Quinn," Rachel started, "are you going for any new films lately. Maybe we can collaborate or even see if we're going for the same films? I don't think I would want to go against you for a part."

"That sounds like a great idea! Doesn't it, babe?" Finn rested his arm on the back of Quinn's chair and smiled.

 _You idiot_ , Quinn held her tongue from saying out loud, _she was being sarcastic_.

Quinn took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to respond without sounding offended. She spotted Brittany, whom was more than content to sitting and listening to the conversation. Quinn was kind of curious about her. Brittany caught her eye and gave a warm smile.

"You're a dancer, right?" Quinn asked her, ignoring the grumble from Rachel and Finn telling her that the short brunette asked her something.

"One of the bests." Brittany responded without a hint of a nefarious intent. She was just proud of herself and Quinn found that refreshing.

Rachel snorted, "One of the bests?"

Brittany looked up to the ceiling for a moment, contemplating her answer before shrugging, "Or you can say _the best_."

Quinn let out a laugh. Something about the blonde raised her mood.

"Britt, tell them about your trip to Puerto Rico." Kurt nudged at the taller girl.

"It was a blast!" Brittany scooted her chair closer to the table excitedly, "I just recently went there to dance in a musical."

Quinn felt the excitement coming off the girl and couldn't help herself from scooting closer, "I've never been to Puerto Rico. Finn's too scared to fly so we've never went."

Puck let out a laugh, "And I thought Rachel here was a drag."

Both Finn and Rachel let out similar annoyed sounds while Puck continued, "You can't even fly your girl out of town. Sad, man."

Finn folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. Usually Quinn would console his hurt ego but didn't really have it in her. So she encouraged Brittany to continue.

"When I wasn't dancing on screen I was dancing in the streets." Brittany recollected with a whimsical look on her face, "The night was like the day but not like the day, you know? It was better. Like how the day was suppose to be."

Quinn nodded her head, trying to understand what Brittany was trying to say. She raised her glass to her lips but felt a hand stop her.

"Maybe you've already had enough?" Finn said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

He did it on purpose so that she'd be too embarrassed to continue, but like her mother, it only made her want to drink more out of spite.

"Stop being a drag, Finn," she hissed at him playfully.

Puck laughed and Finn backed off, giving Rachel a look before turning back to Brittany.

"Is it really hot there?" Quinn asked Brittany, starting to not understand her own curiosity. Puerto Rico sounded like it was just far enough from New York. It was enticing.

"The sun was almost always out. Except when it was night time because the sun goes down but that happens everywhere except for maybe Alaska sometimes." Brittany giggled and Quinn joined her, not caring if the others at the table were or were not doing the same, "Here let me show you something."

Quinn was all eyes as she lifted her drink to lips, happy for the bubbles running down her throat and happy for the change Brittany brought to the table.

Then she gasped as Brittany yanked up her dress to her hips and extended her leg against the side of Quinn's chair, making the chair move towards Finn in a squeak.

"I got these amazing tan lines from dancing there. Its way more acceptable to dance around with only your bathing suit on there than it is here in New York." Brittany smiled.

Finn stiffly looked away, Puck leaned over the table to see, Rachel looked about horrified and Kurt kept looking around, while Quinn felt her face become warm.

Quinn realized that she may have had too much to drink as her eyes couldn't stop looking over Brittany's legs. They were very tanned compared to her bikini area.

"Okay, Brittany." Kurt started shoving the girl's dress back down as he laughed nervously, "I think everyone's gotten the point."

Brittany let him fix her dress as she gave Quinn a knowing smile, "Are you planning on going there anytime soon?"

Quinn just shook her head, still reeling from the shock.

Brittany shrugged, "I recommend it."

After the party Quinn took her time changing, reveling in the after effects of the party. Finn on the other hand was basically pacing as he took off his pants, complaining about the party and some of the people there.

"And I can't believe she literally pulled up her dress like it was normal," he was now on the topic of Brittany and her dress. He struggled with his last pant leg, almost falling over before throwing it to the ground in a huff, "It's like everyone's lost their minds."

"Fold your pants, dear." Quinn sat on the bed and took off her heels, rubbing the soles of her feet after each one.

Finn picked up his pants and folded them clumsily, "And that Noah guy. He was flirting with you the entire time."

"Hadn't noticed." Quinn unzipped her dress and stood up to hang it up in the closet.

"Well he was. I was _this close_ to clobbering the guy right then and there." When she return Finn was busy unbuttoning his shirt furiously. She worried for a second that he was going to pop them off, "And don't get me started on Kurt."

"I liked Kurt." Quinn slipped on a night gown before settling into bed, content enough to watch Finn struggle with his shirt, "Don't forget to fold that."

He ripped the shirt off his shoulders before balling it up and tossing it to the side, "Didn't you notice something off about him?"

Quinn thought back to anything odd she could have noticed about the actor. He wore a odd shirt but she assumed it was just another trend that she couldn't catch up with, "Not really."

He looked at her expectedly before lifting his arms to the sky, "He's a queer, Quinn!"

Quinn waited for more before rolling her eyes and laying completely down on the bed, "You sound like my father."

Finn huffed and walked over to his side of the bed, successfully only in his undershirt, briefs and socks, "Does it not bother you that your own industry is run with them?"

"Does it not bother you that you're starting to look like my father now too?" Quinn joked as she reached out and pressed her palm into Finn's stomach. He was starting to get a belly.

"I'm being serious, Quinn." Finn swiped her hand away and slipped under the covers next to her, "It doesn't concern you at least a little?"

"I think," Quinn reached beside her to turn off the light before turning back to him, "whatever someone does in their own bedroom is their own business."

Finn stayed quiet for a moment before sighing, "I guess you're right."

They both became silent for a moment before Quinn mentioned something that's been on her mind all night, "Would it be weird to say that I actually want to go to Puerto Rico now?"


	2. Chapter 2 - I Don't Wanna Know

**A/N: Thanks to all who are following this story already. I have a few chapters in the works and they are almost ready so I'll be posting them soon. All mistakes are mine, but the characters sure aren't. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2 - I Don't Wanna Know

Quinn walked into her manager's office without knocking, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk with a huff. The day had been extremely stressful. Finn was on her about everything and she was pretty sure that Rachel called the front desk for him.

Quinn rubbed at her gloved hands, fighting the need to go back to the washroom and scrub them. Everything seemed just so out of control today and even looking at her manager's unkept desk was putting her on edge.

Will Schuester looked at her with an eyebrow raised and his phone to his ear, "I'll have to call you right back. Quinn Fabray is in my office. Yes, that Quinn Fabray. Believe it or not she's not lost. Hey, I gotta go. Bye."

He hung up the phone and gave her a smile, "We didn't schedule anything today did we?"

"No, I-" Quinn paused, not feeling up to beating around the bush, "I want a gig in Puerto Rico."

He furrowed his brow, "Why?"

Quinn shrugged, "I just feel like thats where I want to be."

"In Puerto Rico?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." He tapped a pencil on his books before sitting up straight, "I was actually trying to get you a audition for that new Hitchcock film. I don't think its in Puerto Rico but uh-"

"No, look its gotta be there." She pleaded with him.

"I just don't get the reason why." He looked concerned and it made Quinn feel nauseated. Will was always trying to be a father figure to everyone and thats just not what Quinn needed. Especially not right now.

"Do I need one?"

Will waited for her to say more before nodding his head, "Okay. I'll ask around, but don't get your hopes high."

Quinn smiled, "I'll just expect you to actually do your job."

"I said don't expect too much." Will joked before getting serious again, "Is there a reason you wanna get out of New York? You can always just go to California. Just as far. Maybe further."

"No reason."

Will stared at her, probably trying to read what Quinn was thinking. His wife was a school psychologist and sometimes it seemed like Will thought he was one too, "Trouble in paradise?"

Quinn sighed loudly before getting to her feet and turning away to the door, "I expect a call in the morning about your progress with my gig."

"You're expecting too much!" He called after her as she raced out of the door.

Quinn shook her head turning the corner and almost running straight into someone. She almost apologized, before she realized that she almost ran into Rachel Berry.

"Quinn, what a surprise!" Rachel clapped her hands together, her enthusiasm radiating off of her with every syllable, "Did William find you a new audition?"

Quinn smiled the special smile that she only gave to Rachel, "Not yet."

"It's only a matter of time. Fingers crossed!" Rachel put up her middle and forefingers from both hands to cross at their joints, prompting Quinn to follow her lead.

Quinn crossed her fingers as well, but not as energetically and with much more sarcasm, "I will see you later, Rachel."

Quinn moved around the girl and began to walk out of the lobby, surprised to find Rachel had fallen into step with her, "I thought you were going to see Will."

Rachel nodded, "I was at first but then I remembered that I had to talk to you about something and this was probably the best time to do so. Would you care to get a a coffee with me or do you have plans? Maybe with Finn?"

Quinn stopped and looked over to Rachel, "No… I don't have plans with… I suppose I'm free."

"Grand!" Rachel motioned for Quinn to follow her down the street to a small coffee shop by the office. Quinn had been there once before, but did not enjoy her time there. The coffee shop had a large window at the front and the shop was by a busy street. Many people had walked by and stopped to gawk at her while she was just trying to relax. There were many times when she enjoyed the limelight, but it seemed to feel more and more overbearing when people bothered her in these types of places.

Rachel led them to a table in front of the large window, ordering for both of them before Quinn could say anything. They then sat in silence, Rachel people watching from the the window.

Quinn remembered when she had first met Rachel, the girl was so much more younger than she looked today. Quinn remembered when the shorter girl would get recognized in the streets. She was more humbled about it, pretending as though she didn't understand why they wanted to talk to her. Now she craved the attention, keeping her eyes on the people who passed, encouraging them to look her way. To see her familiar face and be forced to remember her from one of the countless flicks she'd been in these past years.

The coffee arrived and Quinn took in a large breath of air, "Is there a reason on why you wanted to have coffee with me?"

Rachel's eyes widened, like she was surprised that Quinn was still sitting in front of her before taking the coffee cup in front of her with her left hand, "I have something to tell you."

Quinn grimaced and looked around the coffee shop, hoping someone would come to their table to stop the conversation, "I'd really rather you wouldn't tell me."

"But Quinn," Rachel shook her head, "I would appreciate it if someone had told me this."

Quinn looked back to the girl, "Maybe I don't want to know."

Rachel leaned closer and let out a harsh whisper, " _Of course_ you'd want to know."

Quinn stared at Rachel, the girl's eyes glimmering and opaque as she was readying her tongue to shatter Quinn's ego.

But Quinn already knew and she had no plans on letting this girl get the best of her.

So she took a deep breath and smiled. A Fabray kind of smile, the same smile Quinn's mother gave her when she asked her mother why her father had moved out, "No, Rachel. I wouldn't."

Rachel's eyes changed, and Quinn could tell that she no longer felt confident so she continued, "Honestly, Rachel this is just sad."

Rachel looked down at her coffee and Quinn took in the girl. She was sad. Finn was probably chucking her around just as much as he was Quinn, but that fact that she thought something would come from this.

Maybe she thought she would tell Quinn and Quinn would cry and they'd connect. Maybe she thought Quinn wouldn't know at all and she'd finally have an upper hand over the blonde. Maybe she was going to tell Quinn that Finn was her's and that he was leaving Quinn for Rachel.

Quinn almost felt pity for her. Finn would never leave Quinn for Rachel. At least not voluntarily. Hopefully.

"I don't have a lot of friends here." Quinn brought back Rachel's attention, "I was wondering if you'd be a bridesmaid at my wedding. Finn asked _me_ to marry him. Remember?"

Quinn watched carefully as Rachel gave a smile, tears forming in her eyes and lines forming on her forehead. The shorter girl nodded and whispered, "Of course, Quinn. I am happy. For both of you."

Quinn watched her for a bit longer, hoping to feel some sort of gratification from staking her claim, but there was nothing. She just felt empty. A bit sad if she was being honest.

But she wasn't being honest.

So she stood up from her chair and grabbed her things with the smile that she gave to only Rachel, "I did enjoy this chat with you Rachel. I don't know if we'll ever do this again but if we do, I hope it'll end the same way."

"I enjoyed it as well." Rachel gave a smile before looking back down at the table.

Quinn began walking away but heard Rachel mumble something incoherent, so she stopped and turned back to the table, "What did you say?"

Rachel turned to Quinn, a melancholy look on her face as she said, "Finn has a business meeting tonight."

Quinn sucked in a sharp breath and watched as Rachel turned back to her table. The blonde just slightly nodded her head, trying to regain her control and slinked her way out of the door.

Will didn't always surprise her but he did this time as he called her from the front desk in the middle of the night. Quinn didn't mind, she wasn't sleeping. Just waiting for Finn to come home as he wasn't there when she came back from meeting with Rachel. So when a man from reception knocked on her door, she was more than happy to come down and answer the phone.

"Quinn?" Will asked over the line. He seemed to be busy, "I got some news."

"Bad news?" She smiled at the man at reception to signal him to give her some privacy.

"What? No. Why do both you and Rachel constantly think I have bad news for you when I call?"

Quinn held the phone tighter to her ear, "Can you please not remind me that you're Rachel's manager too. I would like to feel special for once."

"Okay, okay. Do you want to hear the news or not?" He barely waited for a reply, "Pack your swimsuit. Puerto Rico is a go."

Quinn gasped, "Really?"

"Yes really. It's a musical. You're not the star but I got you a really good role. They're excited to have you."

"Oh my goodness! Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. You better tell your soon-to-be husband that you're leaving in the morning."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah." He paused, "It wasn't easy to get you this, you know."

Quinn felt a bit of hesitation. Tomorrow was so sudden, she wasn't sure if she'd be ready in time. She wasn't sure if she was ready at all, "I know."

"Good." There was loud talking coming from the background that made his voice sound weaker, "I'll see you in the morning at the airport. Pack heavy."

"Sure. Bye." Quinn hung up the phone and felt frozen. She was really leaving tomorrow morning. It wouldn't be the first time that she had traveled but it would be the first time without family or Finn. What was she even thinking? What was she going to tell Finn?

Finn didn't come back until a few hours before dawn. Quinn waited for him, this time in the sitting area in their room cradling a glass of wine. She didn't really want a drink but he seemed to be coming back later than usual tonight and her nerves from lack of sleep were starting to bother her.

When he finally opened the door he stopped in his tracks from one look at her. He looked terrified, like he was finally caught.

"You're… awake." He said, closing the door carefully behind him. He walked slowly over to her, like she was planning on yelling at him or scolding him for his wrong doings.

"I have something to tell you." His face became pale and Quinn felt amused at how readable he was. Even if she didn't know about Rachel and him, he would have it all over his face tonight. She decided to not be too cruel and spit it out, "Will called. I got a new gig."

He relaxed and went to hang up his jacket, "Is that so?"

"Yep." Quinn waited until he looked back at her, "Its in Puerto Rico."

He scrunched up his face, "What? What kind of film is it?"

"A musical. I have a feeling I'm going to have to brush up on my Spanish a little bit." Quinn joked.

"Well, uh, that's great. When do you have to go to film?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets and Quinn could tell that he was already unhappy with the idea of going to Puerto Rico.

Quinn sipped at her glass and stood up to walk to the bedroom, "Tomorrow morning."

"What?" Finn called from the other room before her stormed in after her, "What did you say?"

"Tomorrow. I have to go tomorrow. Morning." Quinn explained, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When were you going to tell me?" Finn squeaked.

"Right when you came back." Quinn knew that they were on the cusp of an argument and set her glass on the bed side table. She hated having fights, cause she would always say something she regretted during them. Finn was just terrible at fights. He knew what to say to make her feel bad, but was too sensitive to take any of what she gave to him. He always ended up more hurt than she was, no matter who was crying at the end.

"Don't you think a little heads up would have been more considerate to me?" Finn stated more than asked.

"Well I just found out tonight." Quinn explained. He didn't look like he believed her, "I was going to tell you the minute you came back. I swear, Finn."

"Well," Finn looked around, "You can't take it."

Quinn perked up to his command, "Why not?"

"Because." He almost stopped there but saw the look on Quinn's face, "Because I can't go with you."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You aren't suppose to go with me anyways."

He stepped towards her, "And you're going to go alone?"

"No," Quinn reached for her drink, "I'm going with Will."

"Oh, you're going with Will." He mocked before starting to pace, "Don't you see anything wrong with this?"

"Look, Finn, I literally just got that call. Its a job. Its how we'll be able to afford staying here."

He stopped walking and turned to her, "I have a job. I can help pay for this place."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at that. She didn't even know the last time Finn actually went to his job.

He didn't look amused, so she said, "I know that, dear."

"Don't _dear_ me. I know you just say that to get me to calm down but its not working." He started to pace again and Quinn took a sip of her glass, "I cannot believe you think you're leaving with that Schuester guy."

"He has a wife and kid." Quinn tried to reassure him.

"So what? You think that'll stop him?" Finn pointed his finger at her, "Rachel told me that she's caught him leering- full on leering at her sometimes. I bet he does the same thing to you."

"I doubt it." Quinn grumbled.

"She said that he's always trying to stop her from fulfilling her calling. Always trying to stop her from extending her talent. Maybe he's doing that to you too by making you leave to Puerto Rico on hours notice."

"No one is making me do anything." Quinn felt her chest compact the more he mentioned Rachel. The more he mentioned her so casually.

"I bet," Finn laughed bitterly, "I wonder why he didn't get Rachel that gig too. She told me that he's been trying to set you two against one another. Make you two enemies. She said-"

"Do you hear yourself?!" Quinn snapped. He stopped pacing and froze in front of her.

Quinn tried to bring herself back from the sudden rage she was feeling but couldn't stop herself, "How dare you just continue and mention her like its nothing. Like its hip. Is this hip, Finn?"

He was at a lost for words which only made Quinn feel even angrier, "What else did she tell you, Finn? Huh?"

He shook his head and mumbled, "Nothing. She didn't tell me anything."

"You must see her all the time if she's telling you all this stuff, Finn. Funny thing is that I saw her once this entire month. And you were with me. So how did she tell you all this? How?!" Quinn looked down at the drink in her hand and downed it easily before letting the glass drop to the floor.

"I don't know, Quinn. I don't know what I was even saying." He was trying to back-track but it was too late. Quinn finally let him know that she was on to him.

"You're. An. Idiot." She pointed to him, making sure he understood how much she meant each word. She shook her head and laid down on the bed, turning away from him, "I'm going to tomorrow and that's final. You can just go and complain to Rachel about that the next time you see her."

Finn didn't respond, barely moved for a moment before stepping out of the room. He probably assumed that she didn't want to lay next to him, which he wasn't wrong. She just needed rest before the flight.


	3. Chapter 3 - Get Away

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I always get super inspired when people read my stories and it makes me feel all proud and stuff so I'm gonna try my best to get these chapters out as soon as I can in gratification.**

 **Just so you know, I'm not a native Spanish speaker nor have I been to Puerto Rico during the 1950s so excuse me if I get anything wrong. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3 - Get Away

Quinn lifted her luggage off of her bed with a grunt and help from her thigh. She was now officially completely packed and was trying not to think about how much Finn wanted her to stay. He had barely said a word this morning in an attempted silent protest. It wasn't the most enduring thing he's ever done.

She rolled the luggage into the main area of their room where both the luggage boy and Finn were located. The boy went straight to work while Finn folded his arms and gave her a look.

Deep down, whether she had gotten this superstition from someone in her family or not, she couldn't stomach the feeling of leaving without making up with Finn. At least with something to start with.

She walked up to him and tilted her head, "Aren't you going to wish me good luck?"

His resolve slowly dissipated, as it always did when she gave him this look, and he reached out for her, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Puerto Rico isn't that far from New York."

"Yeah, but," he pulled her in for a hug and for a moment it almost felt nice to be in his arms, "it's pretty far for a guy who's afraid of flying."

"Then you'll just have to wait for me." She held him tighter and pretended for a moment like she didn't want to let go of him.

"I will." He kissed the top of her head and let her pull away, "I'm still waiting for you to start planning our wedding. We can't be engaged forever."

"I'll start planning when you start coming home at a reasonable time." Quinn didn't actually know why she said it but she kind of wanted at least a little conflict for when she returned home. So when his smile turned into a frown she couldn't help but feel bittersweet. When she walked out of the room with just a wave she felt a smile form on her own face, almost like she had won something.

The flight to San Juan wasn't especially long but just felt as though it was when she sat next to Will. He went on and on about singers and performers that she just didn't care about. Then he went on about Rachel and how she turned down this exact gig for unknown reasons. Then he started on his own failed career. By that time Quinn had started a bottle of champagne.

By the time they landed she had a nice buzz going on and Will seemed happy enough to have an audience to talk to. When they drove up to the hotel they split up by the main lobby as Will checked them in and Quinn found a luggage boy to help them with their bags.

Before the boy, or in this case an older gentleman, could take the bags away, Quinn stopped him, "Could you tell me what are the best places to get away from tourists here?"

He gave her a weird look and for a moment Quinn thought he didn't understand a word she had said. That was until he laughed, "If I was to tell you that, then how would the rest of us get away from _you_."

Quinn gave an understanding nod, though she was more than disappointed before the man showed her to the elevator up to her room. He left once she was all settled and she noticed a phone sitting on a table by the door. She weighed the options and decided on calling Finn. He had to be worried about her.

She phoned the front desk of the hotel they were staying at in New York and waited patiently for Finn to pick up the phone.

She smiled once he did, "I was just calling to say that we landed safely, Finn."

"Good." He voice sounded lighter than it did before she left and Quinn hoped it was because she was safe, "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"I was thinking about going out and exploring." Quinn curled the phone cord between her fingers as she thought out loud, "It's going to get dark soon so I won't be able to see much of the attractions today but I was hoping I'd see the night life."

"Who are you going with? Please don't let it be Schuester."

"I'm not going out with him. I'm going by myself."

There was a pregnant pause, "What do you mean by yourself?"

"You know I like exploring by myself."

"You are not going by yourself."

Quinn huffed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean. You're not going by yourself."

Quinn scrunched up her face, "You are not my father, Finn. You can't just tell me what to do."

"But I am your fiancé and its about time we both start acting like it." He took a deep breath, "Now I couldn't get you to skip out on going to Puerto Rico but I'm putting my foot down with this."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"I'm serious, Quinn. You better promise me that you won't go out by yourself."

"I promise."

"Good."

Later, Quinn found herself walking the streets at night as she followed a crowd of tourists. One group seemed to know exactly where to go as they were particularly loud about a bar that was a bit away but had the best live performances that they had ever seen.

She took the time to let the feeling of Puerto Rico take her in. It was so lively and warm. Everyone seemed in high spirits and ready to dance the night away. Some people had already started to dance in the streets, but mostly just drunk tourists offending the locals with their slurred Spanish. Quinn stifled her laughter as she passed them, catching the eye of one the locals who laughed without hesitation. They gave each other knowing looks before Quinn realized that she had misplaced the group she was following.

She huffed, wiping a hand over her forehead. She wasn't really dressed for the night and didn't listen to Will telling her how hot this place was going to be during the summer season. She heard loud music begin to her right and shrugged her shoulders. Finn would keel over if he knew that she was out by herself following music she'd never heard of before but she could barely care as she spotted the sight before her.

Quinn had wondered over way further than the regular tourist area as she could only spot locals dancing around singing in fluent Spanish. She was still a bit rusty but smiled along as a man danced over to her singing the words to the song. He put out his hand for her to join him and she shook her head with a polite smile.

He shrugged before dancing away and she immediately liked this city way more than New York. She found a spot away from the dancing and sat at a table perfect for people watching. She took in the sight before her, a large dance floor next to a live band. The played with a lot more feeling than the bands back in New York.

Well, honestly Quinn hadn't heard many bands play back home but from the ones she had heard, they had nothing on this one.

There were lights floating above the dance floor, lighting up the steps the people took as they danced and heating up the entire area. Or was it the people heating things up? They danced like it was all choreographed, lifts and everything. Quinn could imagine Brittany dancing with them. She imagined that once the music stopped and everyone was to tired to keep moving, the blonde kept dancing all the way back to her hotel. Probably still in her swimming suit.

Quinn giggled to herself.

A cleared throat brought her out of her thoughts and Quinn was startled to find someone standing in front of her. A woman about her age with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

"Lejos de casa, Gringa?" The lady asked with a smirk.

Quinn bit her lip, her Spanish was definitely not up to par yet, "Uh… No?"

This made the lady give a beautiful, amused smile, "You don't speak Spanish, do you?"

Quinn gave an awkward laugh, "Not really."

"That's okay. I was just trying to get your order."

Quinn noticed the small notebook in the lady's hands and felt herself relax. She was scared that she looked so much out of place that she was being singled out.

She looked over to the nearby bar and hummed to herself. She really shouldn't be drinking by herself anymore. Especially so far from the safety of her own room.

But she just now realized that she ached for one. She tapped her fingers on the table and looked back at the lady, "How about a drink?"

"What kind?"

"Alcohol."

The lady raised her eyebrow once more as she asked carefully, "What kind?"

Quinn couldn't tell if this girl was either highly amused or annoyed with her, "Um… Any kind?"

The lady let out a small laugh, "Like anything?"

"Yeah." Quinn just needed a drink, "I guess surprise me."

The girl gave her a look, like she was trying to read her mind, before nodding her head, "Okay, anything for the Gringa. Coming right up."

She stepped away and Quinn couldn't help but watch her. The girl gave off a really nice aura and Quinn was glad that she was being judged by someone like her and no one too terrible. Plus the girl was swaying to the beat which was more than entertaining.

She turned back to the crowd and relaxed in her chair. She wondered if Finn had ever taken Rachel dancing.

Quinn furrowed her brow at the thought. Why would she care?

Well, Finn was her husband-to-be and had never taken her dancing. He couldn't dance but what if that didn't stop him from taking Rachel dancing? What if Quinn was the only thing stopping him from dancing all the time? What if he'd been practicing and is actually better at the two-step than before? He could have just taken Quinn. Maybe she would have said yes. Maybe he thought she hated dancing with him. Maybe he thought she hated dancing.

"I like dancing." Quinn corrected.

"I'm glad." Once again her thoughts we interrupted by the lady, who was now delivering a shot glass onto her table, "Got your drink."

"It's not tequila is it?" She looked up at the lady.

The woman sighed as she set a salt shaker and a lime onto the table, "Maybe."

Quinn scrunched up her face, "I'm not the biggest fan of tequila."

"You told me to get you _anything_ -"

"I was hoping it wasn't going to be tequila."

The woman glared at her before rolling her eyes, "I knew you'd say something like that which is why is brought another one."

She set another glass onto the table and sat across from Quinn, "I had a premonition that you'd tell me something that dumb because you don't like drinking alone and in new places and tequila gets you extra drunk extra fast and you don't want to be sloppy in front of strangers."

Quinn sat back in her chair, feeling uncomfortable with the woman all of a sudden.

The woman pointed to her forehead, "Mexican third eye."

Quinn's eyebrows raised, "In Puerto Rico."

"My dad is Mexican and my mom is Puerto Rican, but I'm sure that I don't have to explain immigration to you." She scooted one of the shots closer to herself, "You need a drinking partner."

"And you're offering?"

"That's what it looks like."

Quinn stared the girl down. She looked nice enough, maybe a little too mouthy for a waitress but nice enough. Plus she was really itching for a drink. Something to distract her from thinking about Finn.

Quinn reached for the shot glass closest to her, "Fine. On a count of three?"

"Wow. No preparation, Gringa? Savage." The woman leaned her chin on her knuckles and watched Quinn squint at her.

Quinn was starting to not like how amused this girl was, "Is there something I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Watch." The woman instructed before licking the side of her hand and tossed a bit of salt on it. She looked at Quinn expectantly, "Lick your hand, toss some salt, take the drink, eat a lime. Too fast for you, Blondie?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, definitely not liking how amusing she was apparently seeming, before taking off one of her gloves, folding it nicely on the table, licking the back of her hand and shaking salt onto it. She grabbed the drink with her other hand, "Now on the count of three?"

The woman nodded before they counted and followed the steps accordingly. Quinn had expected a sting after but thanks to the lime and salt the drink was actually more bearable than usual.

That's what she got from having her first tequila shot with Finn.

"Do you still hate tequila?" The woman asked, a smile trying not to form on her lips.

"I never said I hated it," Quinn turned the glass around in her hand, "I'm just not the biggest fan."

The woman waited for Quinn to continue, so she did, "It makes me… weird after a few drinks."

"Weird how?"

"Like…" Quinn thought about how to word around that she's been drinking way too much and way too long not to know what certain alcohols did to her, "I simply can't drink too much of it or I'll get weird."

The woman gave her an unsatisfied look before standing up, "I'll just have to see for myself."

By the fifth shot, Quinn was starting to get that weird feeling she was talking about. She lost her gloves somewhere and talked endlessly to the woman before getting up to dance without waiting to see if she was going to be joined.

She danced, not caring how she looked and enjoyed the company from the woman. Quinn was having a lot more fun than she had for the past year and didn't mind wrapping her arms around the woman when a particularly slow song started to play.

She and the woman swayed to the music in the crowd of bodies, cracking jokes and laughing over the sounds around them. Quinn for a second tried to dip the woman, making them almost fall over in a bath of giggles.

"Obviously tequila makes you fun," the woman laughed.

"I'm always fun. You should ask around." Quinn smiled proudly as they regained their footing, her hands settling around the woman's shoulders.

"No one knows you around here, Gringa." The woman lead them in a step, her hands tight around Quinn's waist.

"I'm starting to think Gringa isn't a nice name." Quinn squinted at the woman before looking to her right, "That guy over there knows who I am."

The woman looked over just as the guy blushed and turned away, "What do you mean?"

"He's seen one of my movies." Quinn looked back at the woman, "or my face in a magazine."

"You're in movies?" The woman seemed impressed, "I always wanted to be in movies."

"They're not all that cracked up to be. I mean they are at first." Quinn looked at the woman's shoulder, feeling a sad smile forming on her face, "I love being in movies but once someone sees you in something, they think of you as that person. As that character. You can't escape it. Not really. They don't expect you to be any different. And if you are… You're a disappointment."

Quinn took a deep breath, reeling herself back into the present as the woman swayed them to the slow beat of the song. She was grateful for the silence.

Quinn paused their movements, "What's your name?"

The woman looked a bit surprised before leading them back to the beat, "Why do you want to know?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's more fun," The woman smiled, "to not know who we are."

"How is it more fun?"

"We can say or do what we want to each other without consequences."

Quinn thought of this for a moment before shaking her head, "No. I think I'd be fun to know each other's names."

"Why do you think that, Gringa?" The women continued to drag them around the dance floor.

Quinn grabbed the girl's shoulders for her full attention, "Because I want to hear you say my name."

The woman paused, an unsure look on her face and swallowed hard.

Quinn gave her a smile, "I'm Quinn."

It took a few moments before the woman relaxed and lead them back into a step. She leaned close to Quinn's ear, "Hi, Quinn. I'm Santana."

Quinn let out a puff of air before Santana pulled away and lead them into a dance.


	4. Chapter 4 - History Eraser

**A/N: I appreciated all the attention this story is getting! Please enjoy this chapter and I will have the next one out as soon as possible. All mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 4 - History Eraser

Brightness woke Quinn up, the kind of brightness that comes when the sun is being particularly upbeat in the earliest of mornings. She squinted her eyes, swallowing a bitter taste in her mouth. She knew this feeling, but it didn't come often enough for her to know how to avoid it. She would usually drink just enough to make her feel that familiar high but not enough for a hangover in the morning. If she did happen to get an hangover it was never too bad. It was just painful enough to know that she had been drinking the night before. She could usually cure it with a shot of something but just the thought of alcohol made her want to swear off of it for good.

She moved to sit up, stopping as her stomach turned. She looked around. When did she get back to the hotel? How did she get back?

A note on the pillow next to her caught her eye. A small, yellow square note had been placed carefully on it. It read:

 _Make sure you drink some water. Take a pain killer, too. Now I know why you don't like tequila._

 _S_

Quinn looked away, trying for a few moments to remember who this could possibly be. Was it that woman she met last night? Had they even exchanged names?

A loud ringing made her nausea raise back up. She scrunched up her face and grabbed the water glass that had been left on her nightstand before walking towards the loud ringing to turn it off.

It was, of course, that terrible phone that Will had gotten for her room. Why on earth would she need a phone in her room?

She picked it up and put it to her ear, "What?"

A man laughed on the other end, "What a greeting!"

It was Will and he sounded wide awake. She groaned and drank slowly from her glass, glad for the cold it provided for her head but annoyed with how loud this phone call was going to be.

He didn't say anything for awhile so Quinn snapped, "What do you want?"

He laughed again, clearly in the presence of some people as he mentioned how much of a 'jokester' Quinn was before answering her, "I need you to come down here and network."

"But…" Quinn complained without a real reason and with a long winded whine.

"Don't you want to meet your co-stars and the director?"

Quinn leaned against the wall next to the phone, "No. Not really."

"Look, Quinn," he started to whisper, "You sound tired and that's fine but the producer is here and I had no clue she was actually going to be here. No just any producer. Sue is here."

Quinn's eyes widen. Why would Sue Sylvester be here? It would be in a way nice to see her. She did help discover Quinn when she was still just a small town girl lost in the big city but that was a while ago and Quinn had learned enough about Sue to not be joyful to hear her name. The woman was malicious and made the hairs on Quinn's neck stand up. She drained her glass and willed herself to wake up.

"So," Will's voice went back to normal, "Come down and bring the Fabray charm."

"I'll be down in 30."

"Good. See you then." He hung up quickly and Quinn swallowed hard. She definitely was not on vacation.

By the time she made it down to the lobby, Will was already waiting for her. He rushed through formalities before leading her to the hotel's restaurant and up to a table of people all expecting her. He pointed around and introduced them all; except for Sue whom she knew well.

There was Sam Evans, whom Quinn was sure she had met before. He was cast as the main character and he seemed quite proud of it. He barely needed to say a word but at every mention of the movie, his eyes would glow and go towards Quinn. He was probably excited for the kiss they were scripted to have.

Mercedes Jones was introduced next and Quinn was more than happy to see her. She had met her once during a Christmas party and had seen every movie that the young woman was in, including the smaller roles. She was underrated and Quinn had wanted to work with her the minute she had seen her in her first movie role.

Then there was Kurt Hummel, whom Quinn had met at the dinner party earlier this month. He was the co-star and seemed a bit nervous around them. She gave him an encouraging grin, as he had nothing to worry about. Though she hadn't seen him in many films, she was sure he wasn't worse than Sam.

Not many people were.

The director was Artie Abrams, an up and coming for the film industry. His last project was a bit too artistic for Quinn's taste and she was wondering if he was going to take it easy on this mainstream project.

Lastly, there was Sue, whom didn't spend but twenty minutes before saying something a little less than sociably acceptable, "Is there a reason why you took this gig, Lil' Miss Alcoholic?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows as the question was directed at her, and then let out a nervous laugh/cough as the woman seemed to stop the current conversation dead, "I'm not… I'm not an alcoholic."

"Could have fooled me," Sue leaned back in her chair with a smile on her face. She rolled up her sleeves and made Quinn realized that she was the only woman she knew who could get away with wearing a suit and have no one say anything about it, "Are you going to answer my question or are you just going to sit there looking absolutely brain dead?"

Quinn didn't miss this woman at all. She politely smiled and looked towards Artie, "I was really impressed with the script and heard that you were going to be directing and couldn't have asked Will fast enough to be apart of it-"

"Bull!" Sue shouted.

Quinn ground her teeth.

"Sue." Will warned.

"Will." Sue said back, mocking his tone. She paused for him to say something else before turning back to Quinn, "Like I was saying. Bull! Bologna! You're full of it!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, feeling the need to order a drink but deciding against it just as quickly, "I like Puerto Rico."

"You've never been here before. How can you like this place before you've been here, Teen Idol, and don't think about lying to me because I can read. Your. Mind." Sue gave her an intense look that almost made Quinn cower away, "And don't say that you're into the movie or something cause lying looks just as bad on you as that outfit."

"There's nothing wrong with getting excited about this flick." Kurt tried to defend.

"Of course there is, Porcelain Doll, but someone with your intriguing optimism and gummy smile wouldn't know the difference between a career opportunity and a chance to get out of town."

Kurt sat silently, not prepared for any of that.

Quinn took pity on him, being as she was almost use to Sue's tone. So she smiled at the older woman, "His name is Kurt and he's right. There's nothing wrong with being excited about this moving picture."

Kurt gave her a thankful smile and she waved over a waitress to order a champagne bottle for the table. As glasses were distributed she gave Will a look to give a toast.

He took the hint and raised his glass, "A toast to success."

They toasted and Quinn barely sipped her drink, the feeling of Sue's eyes on her making her feel nauseous.

By their goodbyes, Sue had caught up with Quinn in front of the elevator. They stood in silence for a second before Sue decided she was too curious to keep it up.

"Are you going to actually tell me the truth now?" She folded her arms in front of her and looked at Quinn expectedly.

Quinn willed the elevator to open for her, "No. I mean, I have nothing to tell you. No truth to be told. Other than I'm not an alcoholic."

"Yes, you are but that's not what I'm looking for." The elevator doors opened and they walked in, "Why the hell are you in Puerto Rico doing this terrible film?"

"This film is going to be great." Quinn kept her eyes in front of her as the doors closed and the elevator man clicked the respected floors, "Please don't tell me that you are staying for long."

"I'm leaving next week if you must know." Sue gave a sigh, "Is Finn giving you trouble?"

"Why is everything about Finn?" Quinn said, exasperated with even hearing his name in relation to her taking this gig. Yeah, he was one of the reasons but people had to stop assuming such things.

"Are you having an affair with a neanderthal by the name of Noah Puckerman?"

Quinn let out a scoff and looked towards Sue, "What? Of course not."

Sue lifted an eyebrow and picked an newspaper out of her pocket. She unfolded it and handed it to Quinn. On the cover was Noah Puckerman, his hair greased up and a smirk on his face. He wore a flowered Hawaiian shirt as he waved wildly from outside of a plane. The words under the picture read **Puck in Puerto Rico!** with details of his arrival and his new tour taking a break in the country for a special television broadcast. The paper was printed that day which meant that he was currently walking around the streets. Quinn cringed, no matter where she went she will always be followed by these people.

"Dammit." Quinn grumbled to herself and handed the paper back to Sue.

Sue folded the paper under her arm, "So do you want to tell me the truth or not?"

The elevator door opened to Quinn's floor and she didn't hesitate to rush out, "There's nothing to tell. Finn is great. I would never fool around with that Puck guy. And I'm not an alcoholic. If I don't see you before you leave, tienen seguros viajes!"

Quinn fast walked her way back to her room and shut the door with a sigh. Before she could relax the phone next to the door rang like it known she had just walked in. She sighed her way over to it.

"What?" Quinn answered.

"Quinn?"

"Finn?" Quinn sat at the edge of the table next to the phone. She was expecting his call but was still surprised to hear from him. Quinn thought she was too far away for even a passing thought from the man.

"How was your night? You didn't call when you got back," He sounded nervous. Nervous to talk her?

"I fell asleep." She suddenly felt guilty for thinking his thoughts were somewhere else, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was a bit worried I guess." She could see him in her head, scratching the back of his neck trying to think of something else to say. It saddened her how much they were walking on eggs shells around each other, "Did you have fun?"

She smiled, "Yeah. I went dancing."

"Oh." He paused, "You didn't meet someone to steal you away from me, right?"

It took a second before she realized that he was joking, "No way, Finn. No one could steal me away from you."

"Thank goodness. I've got to keep on my toes with guys around you. You're a natural flirt."

Quinn gave a small laugh, happy to hear him like this, "A smile doesn't mean flirting, Finn."

"Some guys think it does. That's why I tell you to keep that smile only for me."

She hummed, letting them fall into a comfortable silence before she remembered, "Oh! I did meet someone last night."

Finn didn't say anything at first, "You met someone."

"Yes, but no need to worry it was a girl." Quinn looked up to the ceiling, trying to place the woman's face as clearly as possible, "She was a riot, Finn. Absolutely beautiful and hilarious. She made fun of me for my broken Spanish but it was all in good fun."

Finn hummed in understanding so Quinn continued, "I can barely remember her name. Something exotic."

"You didn't go by yourself last night, right?"

"Well, yeah-"

"I told you not to."

"But there was no one to go with."

"Did you ask anyone to go with you?"

"Santana."

"What?"

"That was her name. Her name was Santana." Quinn was amazed that she could even remember her name. She wondered if they'd ever see each other again. That was probably one of the funnest nights of her life.

"Quinn, you can't go out by yourself like that." Finn brought her out of her thoughts, "Something bad could have happened to you."

"You're right." Quinn played with the phone's receiver before asking, "Have you seen Rachel? While I've been gone?"

"Uh…" Finn took a moment to think, Quinn allowed it, "No."

Quinn sighed, "You don't have to lie to me."

Finn took another moment, "Then, yes I have. I've seen her. Once or twice."

Quinn took a deep breath, feeling a sharp pain in her chest, "Just once or twice."

"You haven't been gone that long, Quinn."

"What did you-" Quinn looked down, not sure why she wanted to know, "What did you two do?"

"Lunch. Just lunch."

Quinn knew it wasn't just lunch. She closed her eyes, not feeling like talking to Finn anymore, "I don't know why I even asked."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

Quinn opened her eyes and spotted a bottle of wine being chilled on the table. There was also a note by it but the bottle seemed more interesting, "You don't have to say anything. I've gotta go."

"Wait. This isn't how this call was supposed to go."

"It's okay, Finn. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone without another word and slunk over to the wine. She picked up with and brought it over to her bed, not minding that it was her only company for the night.

By the time she was almost finished with the bottle and halfway through her script, Quinn was feeling bored. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Or maybe she was feeling lonely. Bored and lonely.

A crack outside her window and a cheering caught her attention. What was she doing inside by herself? This wasn't New York or Ohio. She didn't need to worry about people seeing her or bumping into people she knew. This was basically a brand new world and she was wasting it reading some boring script.

She tossed the script away from her and sat up, deciding that she'd go out. She won't get as drunk as she did last time, but that doesn't mean she can't go have fun. Or at least distract herself.

She stood up and walked over to her coat. She wouldn't need a heavy one, the nights have been so warm here recently and she wouldn't want to bring too many things to carry. If she lost something Finn would kill her-

Quinn looked to phone next to the door and sighed. Quickly she took it off the hook and set the receiver on the desk before grabbing her purse and leaving her room.

She got lost on the way there, but ended up finding the bar she went to the last night. It was just as busy as before, if not more, but Quinn easily made her way through the crowd up to the front of the bar. She rested her arms on the counter and watched the bartender serve a crowd of happy, singing men. Once he was finished, he waltzed over to her, a smile on his face as he asked her for her order in fluent Spanish.

Quinn hummed to herself and looked at the alcohol presented above the bar. Full bottles were hanging like decoration, most of the brands she couldn't recognize. She looked back at the man, his smile still in tact, "I'll have rum and coke… or something. Por favor."

He gave her a strange look before recognition shinned in his eyes, "You're that Gringa that Santana was talking about, right?"

Quinn involuntarily looked around, wanting to see if Santana was around. She wasn't, so Quinn leaned on the bar closer towards the man, "Is she around?"

The man smirked as he cleaned a glass with a gray rag, "Why?"

"I, uh…" Quinn felt herself blush. She was excited to see Santana, but she wasn't going to say that out loud.

The man laughed but decided to give Quinn a break, "She's at the fireworks down the road. Keep walking that way and you'll see her."

He motioned her attention to Quinn's right. It wasn't like she was extremely excited to see her, she was just interested in whether or not she was there.

She looked back to the man and nodded, "Thanks."

Quinn wasn't sure if she was going to actually go looking for Santana, but her feet were moving in the direction before she realized it.

She walked up the road until the music started to disappear behind her. It wasn't until it started to get dark around her did she start to feel nervous. Maybe she missed where she was supposed to be? She stopped and looked around her.

A loud crack sounded in front of Quinn and she was just quick enough to duck under a firework way too close to the ground. She looked up, eyes widened as a few people ran up to her apologizing in both English and Spanish. She recognized one of them as Santana.

A young boy came up to Quinn first, grabbing her hand, "I'm so sorry! We weren't aiming for you, I swear!"

Santana paused in front of Quinn and pulled the boy away, "Don't go around grabbing people, Miguel."

"Lo siento." He backed away with his eyes to the ground.

Santana stood in front of him and shook her head at Quinn, "How'd you find me?"

Quinn folded her arms, trying to breathe down some of the adrenaline she had worked up, "You're seriously being rude to me right after you almost beheaded me?"

Santana opened her mouth to say something before pausing and reevaluating her words, "It was on accident."

"I'm sure." Quinn looked around the girl and towards the younger boys behind her, "Is there some sort of holiday today?"

The boys shook their heads while Santana answered for them, "No, why?"

"The fireworks?"

Santana stood silently, almost like she had no clue what Quinn was talking about before shrugging a shoulder, "My brother found some and we are lighting them up."

"Oh." Quinn stood silently, feeling regret. She should have stayed at the hotel. She looked down at her feet, "I should probably get going. I was just-"

"Do you want to watch fireworks with us?" Santana said, folding her arms and looking like that was the worst idea in the world.

"No."

"No?"

"No, not really." Quinn watched as Santana tried to hide her disappointment, "but I've got nothing better to do, so I guess I don't mind."

"This way!" One of the boys shouted. He started running off in the direction Quinn was heading, with the other boys in tow.

Santana motioned for the blonde to follow her and Quinn did so, falling into step with her. Quinn couldn't help but look over to Santana, who seemed to be in the worst mood possible. Her hands were folded across her chest and her steps were heavy and slow. She also sported a deep scowl on her face and looked like at any moment she was about to rant something out.

"You seem like you're in a terrible mood tonight." Quinn bit her lip, not really knowing if she should start the conversation that way or if she should have started it at all.

"I'm not." Santana said defensively, "It's just… I didn't picture spending tonight babysitting my cousins."

Quinn hummed in acknowledgment and watched the boys run up and down the street in front of them.

"I'm glad that you're not drunk tonight." Santana started the conversation back up.

Quinn smiled, "Who says I'm not drunk?"

"Well, you're not fighting anyone."

"I don't fight people when I'm drunk." Quinn looked over to Santana who was starting to laugh, "I don't!"

"So you don't remember the other night?"

"Is there something I'm supposed to remember?"

Santana stayed silent for a second, trying to decide if she wanted to tell the truth or spare the girl, "At first you were super fun. Maybe a little too flirty but super fun."

"I do not know why everyone says that." Quinn watched as Santana's entire mood was starting to lift, "I'm not _flirty_."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm not."

Santana snorted and gave her best impression of the blonde, "Why I do declare that your hat is quite handsome on you, sir. It makes a young, hot starlet like myself blush exquisitely hard."

"I did not say that." Quinn folded her arms, "And I do not sound like that."

"Yes, you did and yes you do." Santana cleared her throat and return to the impression, "Oh, Santana. I've never danced with a girl before. I think I like it."

Quinn's eyebrows rose, "I didn't… I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did."

Quinn shook her head. That sounded way too familiar for her liking, "No way. I don't flirt with… women… That's just strange."

Santana shrugged her shoulders as they walked into a big field, catching up with the young boys, "It may be strange but that doesn't mean you didn't."

Santana gave Quinn a cheeky smile before helping the boys set up more fireworks.


	5. Chapter 5 - Adult Diversion

**A/N: There's no excuse on why this took so long but I had these chapters hiding away while I school was kicking my butt. Please enjoy and excuse any mistakes.**

Chapter 5 - Adult Diversion

Quinn had seen fireworks before, all types and sizes from a small age back in Ohio to earlier this year for New Years. The best fireworks she had seen was when she was about seven and her father had taken her family to a neighborhood Fourth of July celebration. Her father earlier that night had told them a story about his father's war days and how important it was to be proud of their country. Maybe it was the heightened emotion in the air from his story or how the music played in perfect sync with the lights show, but it had been the best Quinn had ever seen. A tear had fallen from her eye that night as she had never been in awe of something so bright and loud in her entire life. That rivaled some of the best nights of her life.

This night had proven to be even better. There was nothing too spectacular about the fireworks, the boys only had a small packet of firecrackers and a lot of them didn't even work. Santana had to constantly yell and nag at them to stand away and light from a distance and one of the boy's shoes had caught on fire.

But then there were moments when the fireworks lit up the night sky, the light pollution so dim around them that the light flickered off every surface. The loud cracking noise booming in Quinn's ears in different patterns as it had no choreographed music to connect to.

Then there was Santana whom would only talk when there wasn't any noise coming from the fireworks, her expression amused as the lights highlighted her face. Quinn hadn't had many experiences connecting with people without continuous conversation, but she felt more than comfortable sitting in the grass next to Santana, learning what each of her expressions meant without a word. So far she's memorized the amused, annoyed, and impressed expressions.

Quinn was more than disappointed when the boys ran out of fireworks. She didn't want the night to end.

"Are you hungry?" Santana seemed to read her mind and Quinn was glad. She would have never asked for an extension on the night by herself.

"Yeah. Very."

Santana nodded and motioned for the blonde to follow her as she walked behind the younger boys. They walked slowly behind the young ones, making sure that they were far enough to see but not hear them. Quinn was sure that Santana was trying to give them some sort of privacy.

The blonde didn't really mind the privacy, it was nice walking through the outskirts of the city, the air had substantially cooled down and the stars were woven into the sky like crystals into a worn out sweater. Quinn let out a stiff laugh, catching Santana's attention.

Santana looked over at Quinn, waiting for the blonde to look over before smiling, "What's so funny?"

Quinn shrugged, "I just thought of a line from the flick I'm going to be filming here. It's pretty ridiculous."

"Right, you're a movie star." Santana joked. She seemed unconvinced, if not unimpressed with Quinn title. It was more than refreshing, "So are you going to tell me the line or…"

"Okay," Quinn nodded her head, needing the practice and letting herself slip into the character. She placed her hand over her heart dramatically, " _Though the sun sets the same way every day without you, the Puerto Rican stars are always duller and worn alone_."

Santana blew out air, "That's dumb."

Quinn smiled at the bluntness, "Hey, I didn't write it. I'm just the actress."

"These days, with how deep everyone watches movies, you might have as well wrote it."

Once they reached a house, Santana motioned for the boys to go in but stopped Quinn from following them.

"Are we not getting food?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, but I live over there." Santana pointed away, towards an apartment complex a little away from the house.

Once they made it over and Santana closed the door behind them Quinn took a look around. Santana's apartment wasn't as big as the one's that Quinn had lived in, but there were so many little things that made it differently. Quinn had to fight the urge to walk around and survey everything. Instead, she followed Santana into the kitchen, where the woman began making them a small meal.

Once it was finished, Quinn sat across from Santana at her kitchen table. It was in front of a medium sized window and, since the apartment was located on the fifth floor, had a decent view of the city.

Quinn watched Santana eat for a while, starting to feel awkward in her living space. She itched for a drink. Something to calm her nerves so that she could get to know Santana easier.

Quinn closed her eyes and reminded herself that she wanted to be here. She wanted to hang out with Santana. She needed to stop being so socially awkward. She wasn't usually like this, she just didn't want to mess up her chances to impress Santana.

She opened her eyes to see Santana looking at her, giving her a strange look.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Quinn shook her head and grabbed the fork next to her plate, preparing herself to start eating, "So, you have a nice place."

Santana shrugged her shoulder, "Yeah. I guess."

Quinn cleared her throat, "Looks like your place faces the sun. Probably gets warm up here in the morning, right?"

"Yeah. Well, not really. Sometimes."

"Cool." Quinn moved her fork around the food, "Is the weather here like that hot? I mean since I've been here it's been pretty hot but not too bad."

"Yeah."

"I feel like it's hotter in New York than it is here. I mean not right now. It's cooler there. But it's gotten hotter than this. Pretty crazy."

There was a pregnant pause before Santana scrunched up her face, stood up from her seat and headed back to the kitchen.

A few moments passed before she returned and set a bottle of vodka on the table in front Quinn, "Let's get drunk."

Quinn eyed the bottle before looking back at Santana, "Maybe not tonight."

Santana sat in her chair and furrowed her brows, "Why not."

"Because a woman today called me an alcoholic and I really don't want to give her any more ammunition." Quinn's buzz from earlier had completely sobered and she wasn't planning on drinking any more than that tonight.

"Well, are you an alcoholic?"

Quinn hesitated, "Uh, no. No. not at all."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Then what's the problem?"

Quinn watched as Santana unscrewed the bottle, "I really shouldn't."

"Look, I didn't plan on drinking tonight either but I also didn't plan on inviting a strange woman into my apartment tonight so we need to be adaptable to changes. Besides I wouldn't have even brought this out of you weren't acting all weird right now. Don't they teach you how to small talk in movie school?"

Quinn felt a smile break out on her face as Santana officially broke the ice between them, "Unfortunately no."

"You should get your money back." Santana took a swig of the bottle, cringing at its taste before sliding it in front of Quinn.

Quinn took the bottle, unsure why she had been turning it down before, and taking a swig. It caused a tingle in her back as it burned down her throat and she watched Santana laugh at whatever face she had made at its taste.

She gave it back to Santana, "By the way. I didn't go to movie school."

"No wonder I've never heard of you." Santana took another drink and Quinn scoffed.

Quinn noticed a drop of the vodka had missed Santana's mouth and rolled down the side of her jaw. She wanted to reach over to stop it, but instead cleared her throat and looked away, "Maybe you haven't heard of me because they can't afford TVs in this country."

Santana wiped at the drop with her thumb, "Bringing up the economy of my people to win an argument you have no chance of winning. You must have read about it. So you're a nerdy, self-conscious actress who feeds on people recognizing her and giving her special treatment?"

Quinn's eyebrows raised. She folded her arms and looked around, "And you're a Puerto Rican living by herself, though your family lives down the road and you don't take the time to go in to visit them. Since you also haven't heard of me, I'm assuming you must pay for all this by yourself and can't afford to go to the movies too often. How long have you've been having family issues?"

They stared at each other for a second before Santana stood up, "Relocate to the couches. Bring the bottle, drunky."

Quinn watched her leave the room before looking at the bottle on the table. She grabbed for it, taking a sip before mumbling, "I'm not an alcoholic."

Santana sat on one of the couches facing away from the larger window in her sitting room when Quinn walked in. The blonde decided to sit on the couch closest to her.

Quinn couldn't help but look around the apartment, her eyes stopping on pictures frames and art hanging on the walls.

"You can snoop around if you want. I'll close my eyes until you're done." Santana suggested with a smile.

Quinn leaned back into the couch, "I don't snoop."

"Why not?"

"It's rude."

Santana rolled her eyes and reached for the bottle in Quinn's hands, "That's so boring of you to say."

Quinn watched Santana take another drink before asking, "Why don't you live with your family? If they're that close?"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Do you still live with your family?"

"Well, no. But I don't live that close to them."

Santana looked down and twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers, "I don't know. I guess I wanted to be independent or something."

"By living this close?"

"Well, my parents paid for it so they decided on the location." Santana offered the bottle but Quinn shook her head, so she placed it on the coffee table in front of them, "They wanted me close but Abuela wanted me out of the house so this is what I got."

"Why did your grandmother want you out of the house?" Quinn asked. The minute she did, she regretted it.

Quinn had family issues of her own and knew the look of pain that crossed Santana's face before the girl even said a word. So she decided to change the subject, "Do you live here alone?"

Santana's expression changed with the subject as she shook her head, "I live with my brother. The guy who works at the club we met."

"That's your brother?"

"Yep."

Quinn thought back to his knowing smile when she asked for Santana's location. Who knows what kind of thing Santana told him, "I've met him."

Santana smiled, "He's very handsome, right?"

"I suppose."

"What? Is he not your type or something?" Santana leaned towards Quinn, "You're not racist against Latinos are you?"

"What? No." Quinn shook her head, "I'm engaged. I couldn't like your brother even if I wanted to right now."

Santana stayed silent for a moment before reaching for the bottle and taking a few large swigs.

"Slow down." Quinn furrowed her brows at the woman before taking the bottle and setting it farther away on the table.

Santana wiped at her mouth before settling back down on the couch, "Tell me about your fiance."

Quinn cringed, never quite enjoying talking about Finn since before they left for New York, "Um, his name is Finn. We're high school sweethearts."

Quinn held her tongue, feeling a rush of insults wanting to make their way to her description of Finn. She reached for the bottle and took a sip, "He's handsome and healthy."

Santana motioned for Quinn to hand the bottle back, "That's a strange description."

"That's what's most important isn't it?" Quinn counted off her fingers, "Having someone who is good looking and healthy enough to pass down the right genetics for my next generation of kin."

Santana smiled but tried to hide it behind the bottle raised to her lips, "You just had to go ahead and make it stranger."

She let out a laugh and Quinn couldn't help but join her as it was the most genuine laugh that she'd heard all day.

Two-thirds of the bottle gone and they had moved to the floor, and by the last few sips, Santana had fallen asleep. Quinn was certain that she use to be a light weight, but now she was finishing off the bottle all by herself.

Quinn swirled the last of the alcohol in front of her face, noticing Santana's slumped over form through the clear glass. She looked deformed through the bottle, but when she brought it away from the woman in front of her was beautiful.

Quinn sipped on the bottle and watched Santana's chest breathe in and out, the top buttons of her shirt unbuttoned and showing what Quinn felt as though the only cleavage she had ever really seen.

Quinn blinked her eyes away, taking the last drops of alcohol into her mouth as she kicked at Santana, "Wake up."

It took a few kicks before the girl squinted her eyes awake, "What? What?"

"I can't stay here. I've gotta-" Quinn went to bring herself to a stand, but fell onto the couch instead.

"I've got a guest bedroom." Santana waved her away and curled into a ball on the floor.

Quinn watched as the girl tried to go back to sleep before kicking at her again, "Santana. Santana, wake up. San."

"What!" Santana sat up quick before holding onto the coffee table in front of her.

"I don't know where the guest bedroom is."

Santana glared at her, "Go find it."

"Don't be a bitch." Quinn reached for Santana, opening and closing her hand for the girl to grab it, "Help me."

Santana glared at her harder before sighing and using the coffee table to stand up. Once she wobbled to her feet, she reached for Quinn's arm to help her up, "You're like super heavy. Like super fat kind of heavy."

Quinn leaned her weight into Santana and let the girl lead her out of the room, "The only fat one here is your mom."

Santana barked out a laugh, "That's just rude!"

They struggled once they walked into the small hallway and stumbled into the wall.

Santana pushed Quinn off of her, "Get off me, fatso!"

Quinn puffed out air and wobbled away without the other girl, "I'm only heavy cause you've got chicken wings for arms."

Quinn walked up to a room and grabbed the door handle.

"No, wait." Santana pushed herself off the wall, "That's my room."

Quinn shrugged at her, "Too bad hot stuff, you snooze you lose!"

Santana laughed as Quinn closed the door behind her, and her laugh rang in her ears as she tossed herself into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
